In residential and commercial buildings it is common to insulate ceilings by blowing cellulose or fiberglass loose fill insulation material in the attic to a predetermined height. Alternatively, the ceiling can be covered with rolls of fiberglass batt. It is also common for recessed lighting to extend into the attic from the ceiling. If the insulation covers the recessed light, the insulation can trap heat. The temperature of the recessed light can rise and result in damage to the light or to the surrounding materials that have been used in the construction of the ceiling.